And reality shifts
by bagel shop jazz
Summary: Jess and Rory dating, and relationships between many characters changing, if i continue. possibly l/l and r/j. second chapter, literati goodness. rating is for language
1. Satanic Urges for Jess's Amusement

disclaimer - Own nothing.   
  
a/n - Eh. That's about all i have to say. Eh. don't know how much i'll bother to continue this, though i have vast ideas of it floating around in my head. writing this stuff has served its purpose, freed me up enough to write things of my own creation. Still, its nice to have something to write in my blocked moments. Who knows.   
  
*******************  
  
Lorelai sat in the diner as the door fell shut, a lingering twist of a smile on the curves of her face, eating tacos with her head bouncing slightly to the song in her head. She imagined Luke rampaging through the town, but didn't fret at the vision. His testosterone rage would wear itself out, and if he actually found them, Rory would calm him down. How did she manage to be so grounding? Even her voice itself was calm, centered, mellow. Lorelai grinned at the taco - named it Ernest, thinking how vaguely amusing - yet scary - it was when Rory freaked out about things. Her entire being seemed set against it.   
  
As she polished off her last taco, slumping her shoulders to ponder what came next (and where was Luke to serve her coffee? Perhaps now was the time to worry about him wreaking havoc) - the door opened with less force than it had slammed shut, and Luke entered, alone.   
"I hope Jess's head is still attached to his body, Luke."  
"Since when do you care?"  
"Since my daughter really, really likes him."  
"I didn't see him." Luke sat down, adjusting his cap before turning to look at her hunched forward and eyes seeming to beg for some kind of truth even as his expression pulled away behind a veil of everpresent scorn.   
  
Lorelai gathered up the trash from the tacos and looked at him, smiling. "Luke. You've got to calm down about this. It's great - really great - that you want to protect Rory, but you can't just stalk them."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled softly at her.   
She tilted her head sympathetically, offering him a taco she hadn't eaten.   
He shook his head slightly. "So if I'm not supposed to watch Jess's every move how am I supposed to deal with this?"  
She shrugged, "Accept it. It's their decision. I don't want to lose my daughter by not respecting that."  
"Like your parents."  
She sighed, "Yeah." A pause, thick and easy.   
"So ... Yale, huh? I thought she was going to Harvard."   
"Yeah, she is. This was the evil genius work of Richard Gilmore."   
"Coffee?"  
"Hell yes. You know what the worst part is?" She followed him to the counter and rested her elbows on the counter as she vented, "Rory is the nicest kid in the world, she just wants to make everyone happy and for everyone to get along and still he manipulates her and tricks her and ... My parents and I might never be close again, but I don't want Rory to have that kind of relationship with them. I guess I just hoped they wouldn't pull this crap with her."   
"What'd they do that was so terrible?"  
"He. My father. He made an appointment with admissions without even telling her. Times like this make me wish I could just stop talking to them again completely. But Rory deserves to know her grandparents. Even if they're -"  
  
"You don't mean that." Luke commented matter-of-factly, interrupting her spite.  
"What?"  
"Look, I know you and your parents don't get along, but you wouldn't really want for them to never be a part of your life again."  
She frowned at the floor, drinking her coffee thoughtfully.  
"It'd be a damn lot easier."  
"Someday it might be worth trying."  
"You actually think things might get better?"  
"Well, if you're lucky they'll lose their hearing and instead of arguing all you'll be able to do is nod and smile at them. Uncomfortable, yes, but no more screaming."  
She smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Luke."  
"Rory'll be fine. She's not one to hold grudges."  
"Yeah, who the hell did she learn that from?"  
"Maybe she noticed how it never got you anywhere."   
"Says the man who wouldn't talk to me for months after one thoughtless, stupid outburst ... You know how sorry I am for that, right?"  
"Yeah, well, today I got close to accusing you of being a bad parent, so I guess I can understand how easy it is to say stupid things when you're upset."  
"But you care about Rory and I shouldn't have said those things, and I didn't mean any of it -"  
"And you're an amazing mother." He interrupted again, smiling. "Let's just forget about it all."  
  
"Alright," she said, finishing her coffee. The door creaked open and Jess walked through, glancing quickly at the two before rolling his gaze to the floor and proceeding upstairs.   
Lorelai looked over at Luke, smirking a bit as she rose. "Time to go home and pretend this day never happened." Smiling kindly, she dropped some money on the counter and left, Luke's eyes following her softly as she left. With a tired sigh, he put the money in the register, locked the door and flipped the sign, then trudged off to deal with Jess.   
  
  
"Hey, Jess."   
"You and Lorelai looked pretty cozy. Don't tell me you actually grew a spine."  
"Where'd you go?"  
"To get a part for my car. Would you like me to write out a statement?"  
"I know you were with Rory."  
"How'd you deduce that, Sherlock? No, let me guess - Lorelai told you."   
"Shut up, Jess. What happened?"  
"Hey, she came to me."  
"Jess."  
"Well," Jess tilted his head while his fake-pensive look came over his face, "In the - Oh, ten minutes - I was gone, we got drunk, got matching tattoos, and Rory found her true calling as Las Vegas showgirl. There might be more, but I was too plastered to remember it all. But Rory, well, she's a wild drunk. I couldn't get her off me."  
"Look, Jess ..." Luke dragged the name out, steeling himself for uncharacteristic softness, "I might have been ... a little unreasonable earlier."  
"Oh, really?"   
"And I just wanted to ... apologize." He choked the word out as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.   
"Gee, you sound so sincere, Uncle Luke, I think I'm gonna cry."  
"Just because I won't be watching your every move doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you do anything stupid. And what I said about smoking and drinking - Still stands."   
"Yeah, Fine."  
"Okay."  
"Great."  
  
"Jess ... I'm trusting you here. And ... I think you might deserve this trust. Don't screw up."  
"Wow, are we bonding here Luke? I feel like we should curl our hair and play truth or dare."  
Luke glared at him, standing heavily and motionless in one spot. He gulped from his beer and waited for Jess to stalk out. Too much time in one room was like poison to both. Jess, however, cocked his head to one said, felt a sadistic urge, and continued -   
"C'mon, Uncle Luke - Truth or dare."  
Silence, as Luke rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, grabbing the newspaper from the table.  
"Dare, huh? I dare you to kiss Lorelai Gilmore."   
Jess had started it as one sarcastic remark, but the progression and Luke's very deliberate silence was far too amusing. Luke reddened - whether with embarassment or anger, impossible to tell - at that remark, clenched his jaw and stared stoically at the paper, not reading.  
"No? Too chicken?" The teenager meandered over to stand in front of Luke, shaking his head and smirking. "So you want truth? Okay, Fine. Are you in love with Lorelai." He had to turn away to avoid laughing at this point, Luke's discomfort so obvious and denial so stubborn.   
"Don't you have to put on your little blue vest and go to work?"  
"I'm hurt, Luke. Here I am trying to bond with you ..." Jess grinned and grabbed a soda, leaned against the refridgerator and waited.   
  
"Okay, Fine Jess. Here's one. What about you and Rory?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what's going on."  
"Are you asking if my intentions are honourable, Luke? Say the words Luke -'Hnourable intentions' - because the memory of that phrase coming out of your mouth would be a real crowd pleaser at parties."   
"Jess."  
"What, Uncle Luke?" Jess pulled his innocent face.   
"How do you feel about her Jess? Because if she's just another Shane to you, so help me -"   
"I like her."  
Luke glared at him, "And you obviously detested Shane -"  
Jess exhaled, gaze flittering about the room, his voice less steady with the next words, as if all his vocal chords could do was spiteful anger and insecure adolescent squeakings "A lot. And I respect her."   
Luke, who'd exploded off the couch to approach his nephew menacingly, nodded, satisfied, and with a thoughtful frown, glanced off to the far well.   
  
"Good," he muttered. He turned his back on Jess to walk away, no reason to prolong the conversation - Jess, on the other hand, was far from done. If he had to stand there and talk about his life and feelings, he sure as hell wasn't going to let Luke off the hook. His uncle couldn't just suddenly claim the right to know every damn detail of his life, without going through some torture in return.  
"You never answered my question."  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
"Truth or dare, right Luke? I answered you. Not quite fair, is it?"  
Luke turned slowly, trying to choke out at least enough words to yell at Jess.   
"I'm your guardian. I need to know what's going on. You don't."  
"So you admit something's going on? What is it, you been sneaking out in the middle of the night? Because I don't think I approve of that, Luke. If you keep this behavior up I'll be forced to set a curfew."  
"Why are you doing this Jess? Shouldn't you be reading, or roaming the streets right about now?"  
"Who needs that when I can harass you?"  
"Glad you're having fun. Tell me, is it as fun as a bus ride back to New York?"  
"Are you *threatening* me? Just to avoid ..."   
"We're not discussing this."  
  
"Fine. I'll make a deal with you. I'll lay off if you invite her to do something with you. Just once, not even a date. And not diner related. I'll shut up about it completely."  
Luke studied him warily, reluctant to cooperate with anything but eager to have Jess shut up about it for once. "Fine."   
"Great." Jess grinned. Maybe he'd have to stick around more often, become more social - Harassing Luke was definitely great entertainment. Still, it probably wasn't worth it after all. But the torture of having to ask Lorelai out, even in a just-as-friends sense would make Luke entertaining for days. 


	2. Literati goodness

disclaimer  
i now own massive amounts of coffee after 2 days without. I also own a yet unread copy of Gertrude Stein's GMP. i do not own much else, and particularly not these characters.   
  
  
Just rory and jess stuff in this one.   
lovely ep yesterday, eh? (thanksgiving one)  
and so i'll meander my way past that in this story, and other characters will have confrontations and issues. Who knows. I have writers block again. Damn it all to hell.   
  
**************************************  
  
  
Wednesday  
  
Rory, slowly and methodically, walked to Luke's alone. The phone had rung at a preposterous hour that morning, Michel haughtily begging Lorelai to hurry up and deal with whatever supposed disaster was awakening at the inn. So she was alone. The awkwardness of her new relationship with Jess was disconcerting enough when her mother was along, but somehow the restricting presence of Others, and Lorelai's amused teasing made things at least predictable and protected.   
  
She wondered how long it would be so awkward. They'd gotten the kissing thing down, but were still adjusting to kissing when the saw each other instead of looking away embarassed. Well, they still did that often enough anyway. Not only the awkwardness of a new relationship, of being able to think of Jess like that, of not having to feel guilty - But also the presence of the whole town always watching, and Rory feeling like a bitch for immediately being involved with someone else after breaking up with Dean. But it wasn't like that, she thought. She and Dean were over a long time ago, and by the time it was official she was ready to move on. Hard to explain that, though, without also admitting that she'd been leading Dean on by trying to make things work when they just couldn't anymore.   
  
But - But, she thought - She really had hoped. Rory sighed, frowning. No, it was impossible to make it understood. And it felt right to be with Jess, that was what mattered - In a few weeks the particulars would fade away, and what made a difference was whether she followed what she believed was right and natural at the time.   
  
But as much as she enjoyed the nervousness and excitement she felt in seeing Jess now, she also wanted the conversation and brainsex that drew her to him in the first place. The relationship that was more than just the flutteriness and romance of Dean for her, more than just the making out of Shane for him.   
  
Luke was standing by Kirk's table, rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth, but refraining from blatant insults and annoyance. With an amused grin, she eased herself into a seat at the counter, glancing around for Jess.   
  
"Hey," he said. His perfect annoyed smirk melting unwillingly into a nervous smile.   
"Hey," she replied nervously, grinning like a fool as she searched for words of normality. "Um, Coffee!"   
"Of course. How many gallons today?"  
"Oh, just three, no student council meeting today."   
"A day without a chance to change the world?"   
"Yes, I'm sure Paris is devastated."  
"Great humanitarian spirit."   
"Oh, yes. Helping Paris get into college. Can you imagine if she got rejected? I can see her starting the next world war."   
"I hope she's not focusing on chemistry."   
Rory smiled. "I think politics calls her."   
"Oh, well, then. That'll make no difference to this country whatsoever."  
"She'll fit right in."   
"Is she a chainsmoker? I can picture her as a chainsmoker."  
"Not yet, I think, but it's coming. Either that or starting with the liquor by noon. Not out of the bottle, but like those fancy rich people with their fancy liquor glasses and ... "  
"I'd like to see her liquored up."  
"End up lying naked in the alley, tattooed?"  
He cringed, "Bad image, Ror."  
"Sorry." She downed her coffee and got up.   
"Donut to go?"  
"Sure," he handed it to her as she pulled out some money.  
"Forget it."  
"What?"  
"On me."  
"No."  
"On Luke," he whispered, conspiratorily, leaning over the counter so his face was inches from hers.   
"Fine." she said, moving half an inch closer. They grinned, and kissed -  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
Rory jumped, glancing over.   
"Oh, hey Luke. Um, Okay. Well, I gotta go catch the bus." Luke glared at them a moment, then proceeded into the kitchen, with one more glance at Jess -   
Who hurried around the counter and followed Rory to the door, grabbing her arm as she stepped outside. She turned, smiling goofily, and kissed him intensely.   
"Ahem."  
"Jesus fucking christ," Jess muttered, moving out of Taylor's way. "I'll walk you to the bus stop."   
  
Glancing around nervously at the passersby, Rory took his hand with dancing eyes, and they walked on, chatting casually. As the bus pulled up, Jess pulled something out of his pocket, making sure that Rory didn't see, and when she pulled him close to kiss him goodbye, he placed it in her hand.   
"A bookmark." She stated, looking at him ponderingly.  
"Yeah." He avoided her eyes. "You strike me as the kind who doesnt like to dogear books."   
She nodded, face expressionless, as she studied the slip of paper.  
"Hey- You're going to miss your bus."  
Rory snapped out of her reverie, "Oh, uh, right." She smiled serenely and kissed him on the cheek, her smile exploded into a quick uncontrollable grin that flashed at him momentarily before she ran to the bus.   
As she found a seat, she studied the bookmark. On one side, in careful writing, the quote:   
  
"You're lucky if you get time to sneeze in this goddamn phenomenal world."   
- JD Salinger  
  
She looked at the quote, and knew why he'd chosen it. Only Jess would choose something that would make people think, Well okay but? And Jess would choose a quote which she'd have to hide at school, they'd gasp at the word "goddamn" at Chilton. Rebellious, obscure, and saying so much. Ahh, Jess, she thought. Phenomenal world.   
  
On the other side, in ink, shapes and designs weaving all over the paper, and she smiled to think of Jess sitting at home making this. A simple gift, yet so deliberate. She pulled out her book - One Hundred Years of Solitude - and took out the Borders bookmark, replacing it with Jess's. Before closing the book, she read the quote once more, and let her mind drift peacefully. 


End file.
